narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mizusashi
| affiliation = Land of Rain Amegakure Reconnaissance Corps | previous affiliation = | occupation = Intel Collector Leader of the Underground | previous occupation = Hunting-nin | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = | rank = | classification = | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = Hydrification Technique Drowning Water Blob Technique Water Gun Technique | nature = | jutsu = Chakra Sensing Technique Mental Barricades Rain Tiger at Will Technique Hiding in Mist Technique Water Release: Hiding in Water Technique Water Oscillation Technique | weapons = Water Bottle }} is a renowned hailing from , who, once, led their Reconnaissance Corps at a particular young age. Believed to have died during the annihilation of the Corps, Mizusashi used this opportunity to abandon her post, while beforehand having sealed a deal with the devil himself. Even now her whereabouts remain unknown, while in truth Mizusashi continued her post as a major player in the underground, together with Izaya. Nowadays, however, Mizusashi centers herself in Amegakure; a safe haven for criminals and the like. From there out, the masqueraded woman leads the underground, while also acts as one of the head securities to ensure the safety of Ame with her people. Appearance Mizusashi, a woman of class, in her own passion. Her most notable trait is the voluminous animalistic mask; hiding her upper face till the cheek bones and shadowing beyond, decorated with symbols painted with red ink, which can resist water. It’s unknown which animal this skull once belonged to, but it is believed to be that of an animal. Her hair is outgrown in a natural white, a trait she inherited from her origin; the . Other than that, Mizusashi is often seen wearing a green silky kimono, outlining in a soft red; reaching her heels but often left open to reveal her black leggings decorated with similar red lines, from the mask, hiding underneath the kimono. Mizusashi is seen to have taken a liking to wear the traditional shoe wear for shinobi; the wooden sandals, whereas her legging ends in a similar trend as her accessories as her gloves. As an Hōzuki, Mizusashi keeps a water bottle around to remain hydrated. Another notable equipment she keeps around is the . Personality Mizusashi is an ambitious, playfully and leading-figure woman, who, has the power of the underground in Amegakure, and seemingly to be in complot with Izaya. He praised her ambitiousness, deceiving and manipulative manners; something that the woman was already aware of. She could manipulate and inspire men and women with much ease, seen as she was chosen to lead the Reconnaissance Corps from , who, Mizusashi, easily threw away coldheartedly, after obtaining the knowledge and manpower she required. According to the individuals that encountered Mizusashi; the woman is a double-tongued witch, who, easily backstabs another. Though, she significantly remains loyal to Izaya, her former comrade in arms, as he has shown equality to her. Apparently the woman, in contrivance with Izaya , can be more torturous to extract information from her target, unknown, if the woman is amused by doing this. On the other hand, Mizusashi is notably calm-minded and collected in and out of combat, or business. Being a , Mizusashi appears to have a hiding demon within her; this side has yet to be revealed in public. Though, her subordinates and foes could be overwhelmed by the she withholds – a less pleasant side to witness. Background Mizusashi was born to two unknown clan members, who, kept the tradition to raise their child into a demon for the next generation. Born and raised in , Mizusashi witnessed the catastrophe within, which, led, the youngster to abandon the village. Losing her parents in the progress, Mizusashi had nowhere to return to, and so, erased her past, yet, keeping her knowledge with her. A lost demon child wandering through the wilderness with an animalistic mask, found or stolen, who, eventually stumbled upon the . Years had passed and the tale she told to along with her appearance, earned the girl the name of the Witch of the Wild. Reconnaissance Corps The Underground Ambition Abilities Killing Intent Chakra Control Sensory Perception Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Hiden Taijutsu Equipment * Animalistic Mask:A relic from the lost ancients themselves is bore upon the face of the mistress of the waters, a skull in identity, a fossil in truth. The skull takes upon a unique shape, being doubled layer with a jaw and a horn placed directly above that; the physiology of a predator. Three teeth rest in the front of the skull, upon the bottom layer of the fossil and three teeth reside on the sides, perfectly symmetrical. On the top layer, red lines formed from the blood of the ancients who struggles were more than flesh-taking decorate the fossil, a dot on the very tip of the upper layer with three lines that point towards it. A giant hole, resides on both sides of the upper layer, surrounded by red lines on each sides of the hole, boundaries in nature; boundaries that no man should pass. On the very top of the fossil lies in the middle, towards the crown of the skull is decorated with the red lines that form an eye, representing the watchful nature of the water mistress. A skull that reflects the mysterious identity that she presents, but a fossil that symbolizes the true nature of the water mistress. * Water Bottle: * : Behind the Scenes Trivia Quotes Category:Hōzuki Clan Category:Ame (Cherry) Ninja Category:Former Kumogakure Ninja